


I'm A Bitch

by DrGairyuki



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action, Adorable, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Bad Humor, Based on Song, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Catra (She-Ra) Acts Like a Cat, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra being a cat, Comedy, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Gallows Humor, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Hugs, Humor, Hurt Catra (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Light Angst, Long Shot, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Other, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, References to Depression, Romance, Sad, Sad and Happy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Valentine's Day Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Catra: Is she a Bitch? A Lover? A Child? A Mother? A Sinner? A Saint? Well... The truth is; She is a little bit of everything.Song: Meredith Brook - I'm A Bitch
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I'm A Bitch

Catra was sitting on & resting back against the window frame and looking out at the pouring rains coming down from the grey clouds outside through the window of both her and Adora's room silently with a depressed look, one foot on the window's sill, and her arms wrapped around one of her legs while Melog was sleeping and taking an nap beside her as her tail just flick back and forth for a few times... before Adora then walked into the room and came over to her. "Catra?"

"What is it, Adora?"

"Are you okay...?"

"... I'll lived. I just don't want to be bothered right now." Catra sighed, remaining fixated on the window as she wasn't really in the mood right now for talking.

[I hate the world today. You're so good to me, I know but I can't change...]

Adora just looked at her with a concerned look on her face in silence before she took a deep calm breath and let out a sigh calmly, she knew she need to give Catra some space and alone time for herself and want to be left alone with herself if she was feeling under that mood after the end of like right about now, as much as she wanted to help her and supported her girlfriend with whatever that she was dealing with, since Catra needed & wanted and always did needed & wanted some space and time to be alone with herself and her thoughts whenever she was dealing with that particular mood. And beside, pushing it would only make it far more worse with only unless it was absolutely necessary with a intervention.

She turns around and walked out toward the door until she was right at the door when she stopped with one of her hands gripping on its frame before she spoke to her girlfriend. "Oh, Catra."

"Hmm?"

[Tried to tell you, but you look at me like i'm an angel... innocent and sweet...]

Catra turns her head away from the window and look to see Adora when she've turn her head around to face her, looking at her with a small sweet and kind smile on her face toward her alien cat girlfriend before she told her.

"Call me or our friends if you need something. If it's a problem, don't mind calling any of us if you need help alright?"

[Yesterday, I cried. Must have been relived to see the softer side.]

"... Right. I will." Catra said.

And with that, Adora left the room to leave Catra alone with some space and time for herself, by herself alone with her thoughts and feelings to think about, and to deal with the feelings and emotions of that particular mood.

Catra remain fixated and staring at the door in silence for a long while before she turned her head around and return looking at the rain outside through the window with her melancholy expression and rested her chin right on the palm of her right hand as she continue to staring and looking at the rain coming down from the storm in depression and melancholia.

[I can under how you'd be so confused, I don't envy you... i'm a little bit of everything, all rolled into one!]

* * *

[I'm a bitch...]

"GAHBBBYUBVYBVUIIKMNIKNKINYHJUBVYCTG ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME- HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Mermista screamed angrily at this when she suddenly have threw her controller down.

"What is?" Catra asked when she and Melog (who was laying down right beside her) look and glance at her with confusion.

" _THIS!_ HOW IS THIS EVEN _POSSIBLE_?! I want my money damn back!" Mermista said after she have thrown her controller down to the floor (which easily survived thanks to Entrapta and Hordak having already modified and made them to be more than durable and tough enough to be able to easily survived and withstand against the strength of a Princess intact for them to be used) before she'd then pointed accusingly at the screen, which show the video game that they were playing together with Catra's score being the highest out of them... at _1 millon points_ , which was so high - and being higher - compared to the other's scores that not even combined together couldn't even make a different when she pointed her finger accusingly at the game's scoreboard on the screen.

Meanwhile, Scorpina was crying and shedding tears in a fetal position with a puddle of tears around her formed from her tears at this while Perfuma was comforting her crying girlfriend and Netossa... she took it rather surprisingly easily well, since while she is competitive, she does actually know how to play casually along with taking it easy and just having fun if they're only playing casually and for fun, with giving only a mere nonchalant and unconcerned shrug at her loss as her wife Spinnerella was patting her wife on the back of her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mermista." Catra and Melog both smirked innocently with a "cat that ate canary" grins on their faces.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT LOOK! YOU MUST BE CHEATING SOMEHOW!"

"Actually, Catra didn't actually used cheats or hacks and seem or appeared to be using them as she doesn't and didn't appear or seem to have actually used them since if she _was_ actually using some sort of cheats or hacks I would have notice it already with my technical know-how but she didn't, so she actually didn't used cheats or hacks and used her own skills instead." Entrapta said and ramble, using her technical experience and knowledge in technology to confirmed that Catra didn't cheat, being literal-minded at what Mermista have said.

"What's wrong, cat got your togue?" Catra said as she teased her with a smirk.

"She got you there." Adora remarked.

Mermista proceed to screamed incohorently in anger and immediately flipped up the table of the room at this.

* * *

[I'm a lover...]

Catra was hugging Adora from behind with her head laying and resting on her shoulder while she was purring to her girlfriend as they were watching some of Etheria's many moons rising up from below line of the horizon and the beautiful scenery that came with it together from the balcony of their shared room when the sun was beginning to set before she kissed Adora as they continue watch the rising forms of Etheria's moons from the east as the day became night...

* * *

[I'm a child...]

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"WHA-"

Catra then immediately threw a snowball at Adora that smacked into right her face, resulting in a 6 vs 6 snowball fight with Catra, Frosta, Bow, Mermista, Netossa, and Spinnerella, on one side and Adora, Huntara, Scorpia, Sea Hawk, Emily, Lonnie and Rogelio... and Kyle, with Kyle getting quickly taking and knocked out almost immediately with only a single snowball to the face from Bow, all while Perfuma, Melog, and Double Trouble were watching and looking on from the sideline with Double Trouble whistled in utter impressivement to themselves at just the sheer chaos of this snowball fight... since _they_ weren't the one who have started a fight first this time for the first time as Catra was the one who started it first.

"VIBE CHECK!"

Netossa violently yeeted a snowball at Adora.

* * *

[I'm a mother...]

Catra was taking care of a rather sick Adora (along with Melog), who was laying in bed when she became sick after she caught and contracted a illness while they were visiting a planet for diplomatic reasons and was now seriously sick upon coming down with it due to how utterly and absolutely pale her face was, in their room as she laid sprawled out on the bed and was groaning and moaning in complete pain and misery after she thrown up for several times on the toilet in their bathroom (much to Catra's sympathy and concerns) while she complains and acting dramatic - with Catra knowing from experience whenever she's sick - about it.

"Nnngggaaa... Please leave me be, I want to be left alone to died in peace."

Catra just simply rolled her eyes at this as she then came over to Adora and check on her to see how well she was feeling right now before she ask. "So how you're feeling now, Adora?"

"Bleh, feel like dying right about now." Adora complained in misery. "No, seriously. It is not too late for me to choose death and dying by your hands right about now? Because I am now seriously craving for death right now as I want him, her, or whatever any sorts of exact gender pronouns that they like to used and preferred and to be refer and call by to kill and finish me off already about now."

"Oh, quit whining you big baby. It's not that bad." Catra giggled with playfulness behind that tone before she then planted a kiss on her forehead. "Just try to get some sleep. You'll feel better eventually tomorrow."

"Mmmm.... No fair.

* * *

[I'm a sinner...]

"HOW COULD YOU, CATRA?!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, ADORA!"

"What's going on _this_ time?" Glimmer ask, idly wondering what drama is going on now.

"Catra was petting a blonde fluffy cat and Adora found out that she was doing it without her. And i'm pretty sure that Melog isn't amused and is jealous that Catra was petting a cat judging by their expressions through I can't really tell for sure." Bow answered that question without missing a beat.

"Ah, that's explain it." Glimmer comment casually. Not even bothering to ask anymore.

* * *

[I'm a saint...]

A pair of Prime Bots were looming over a few now orphaned childrens who are no older than between about 2 to 6 years old - and are now the only survivors left of their home village - crouching and huddling against a wall with fear in their eyes after a company of Ex-Galactic Horde Prime Clone Soldiers and Prime Bots have destroyed their village and already brutally killed everyone except for them in their village when they have had landed on their planet within minutes on their landing ships before they pointed their two laser rifle arms at them, causing them to close and tightly shut their eyes fearfully and waiting for the inevitable...

All before those two Prime Bots's two laser rifle arms were suddenly sliced and cut off with a few slashes before they could do that and/or that could happened, much to those same two Prime Bots' shocks despite being technically emotionless as they then immediately stumbled back armlessly with their slashed off laser rifle arms now laying on the ground and sparking with strays of eletricities sparking and emitting from the wires, before they looked up to see and saw Catra standing on top of the only wall left standing with her arms folded and crossed over her chest (aka a Badass Arm-Fold) and a serious and unsmiling expression and menacing and fearsome glare on her face toward them, directing toward them, before she spoke with a calm and boiling anger behind her tone.

"Get away from them, tincan. How about you pick someone your own size." Catra said, with a low growling voice that have a calm and restrainted yet furious anger in the tone of her voice and a unamused angered and lived glare in her blue and yellow eyes, as she then flashed out and unsheathed her claws, before she immediately jump and rush off the wall toward them and she slashed and sliced through those same two Prime Bot Ranged Varients with her claws with ease, leaving gashes on their chests that exposed their wirings and were sparking eletricities from them before they stumble and fell down to the ground and were disabled and deactived. This caught the attentions of the Horde Remnant Clone Soldiers and the other Prime Bots that were within the area when they'd turn their heads and saw Catra standing alone out in the open as both her tail was now flicking & swinging back and forth and was now glaring in ire yet quiet fury at them and then spoke when she have taunted them with restrainted but seething sarcasm toward them as she soon give a taunting and rather sarcastic yet bloodthirsty grinning smile on her face. "So alright then, you damn shitheads: Which one of you asshole want to be going first now?"

The Horde Remnant Clone Soldiers and Prime Bots that were in the area did not reply and responded with pointing and aiming their ranged laser weapons at her as the other Prime Bot Ranged Varients opened their chests upon the middle section of their chests suddenly split open vertically to reveal their hidden laser guns in them and then fired them at Catra, but she easily dodge their shots when she immediately ducked right under their shootings and then ran and dashed toward them and she attacked them by slashing and slicing through them along with their weapons with relative ease, either killing or injuring the Horde Remnant Clone Soldiers and damaging and disabling the Prime Bots with her claws - a single flash of her claws along with cutting their weapons up into pieces, leaving several gashes and claw marks on their bodies left by her claws as they've fell and dropped down to the ground with a thud in one fell swoop while the magicat stood with her back facing them and holding one of her hands raised up.

This soon immediately caught and attracted the attentions of the other Horde Remnant Clone Soldiers and Prime Bots who turned their heads to see after they already notice and became aware and figured out of what is going on and happening - due to them already have noticed and heard the sounds of her attacks and shots being fired - and saw her when they instantly aimed and pointed all of their weaponaries all on her as the rest of the other Horde Remnant Clone Soldiers and Prime Bots were prepared to attack and fired on her and make sure that every single possible routes of escape is covered so that she will not either dodge or escaped even a single of their laser shots this time. Catra didn't even _flinch_ at this, merely glancing at them with disdain and then giving away an confident smug smirk on her face. She had _faith_ in Adora and her friends.

She-Ra then suddenly have rushed and charged in toward them out of seemingly no where when she has suddenly appeared and came rushing and charging toward the remaining Horde Remnant Clone Soldiers and Prime Bots head on out of apparently no where with impressive and astounding speed in her She-Ra form with reckless boldness and brashness like a crazed warrior and madwoman of a berserker that she _technically_ is after she had dropped out of the ship from high attitudes and then made a three-point landing on the ground upon the impact of her landing which she have took no damage from with a loud and mighty battlecry and then bashed and punched one of her fists into one of Prime Bots' face so damn hard that her punch just smashed the robot into _mere_ pieces, taking the remaining Horde Remnant Clone Soldiers and Prime Bots by complete surprised from this and stunning them temporary with utter shock by what just happened, before she then attacked the company of the remaining other Horde Remnant Clone Soldiers and Prime Bots - belonging to one of the many Horde Remnants factions, formed from after the end of the Rebellion at the final battle that have ended the Horde with the death of Horde Prime himself and the defeat and destruction of the Evil Horde, that was a religious extremist faction who are devoted & loyal to both Horde Prime and his ideals whom they treated with respect and worshipped & revered him as a god who they considered to be all mighty and powerful being who brought order and peace to the universe and wanted to avenged both him and his death against those who have did the deed like the militarized cult that they all but basically are upon their formations - when she took them on and fought this particular company with her sword, attacking and fighting them and swung her sword around right at them with incredible accuracy and lighting-like speeds and a enough force of her strength to effortlessly shattered their armors with even a punch while she was dodging and evading their attacks with ease and easily blocking and deflecting their attacks with casual swings of her sword like they were nothing to her as she swung her sword around and delivering many of her blows with impressive speeds and precisions like a cunning warrior that she is right now as she then performed and unleashed a rather powerful wave of energy blast with only a single swing of her sword that took several dozens of them out all at once with ease.

Catra immediately grabbed and took the surviving 2 children into her arms and carried them with one under her arm and the other over her shoulder with ease as she ran and escape the now destroyed village with them and carried the only two survivors of the destruction of their home village in her arms to safety while She-Ra was taking on this particular group of remaining Horde Remnant Clone Soldiers and Prime Bots that belong to one of these Galactic Horde Remnant religious extremist factions all on her own effortlessly, since she known full well that Adora in her She-Ra form was more than capable enough of taking them all on and defeating them even with a entire and whole legion of them all on her own, as she ran with the two now orphaned children who were the only survivors of their village she was carrying in her arms toward Darla...

[I do not feel ashamed...]

* * *

[I'm your hell...]

Adora was working on some paperworks that were needed to be sign and all that boring stuff she was currently doing and working on right now... before Catra suddenly jumped onto the table and then flopped and lay down on Adora's paperwork with a smug smile written on her face like the alien cat person that she is basically, much Adora's annoyance. "Catra! What are you doing?!"

"I want you to give me attentions." Catra said with a cat-like smile on her face and acting like a bastard cat who wouldn't let their owners worked.

"Catra, i'm working here!"

"I don't see you working right now."

"I was working on and signing some papers!"

"I don't see any papers you're working on right now."

"That because you're laying on the papers!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"CATRA!"

"Give me attention."

"No, I need to work!"

"Did I ask for an excuse?"

"Seriously, I need to work!"

"Give me attention."

"No, i'm busy!"

"Give me attention."

"Not right now!"

"I NEED ATTENTION NOW!"

"CATRA I SAID NOT RIGHT NOW

"GIVE ME ATTENTION!"

"CATRA NO-!"

* * *

[I'm your dream...]

Adora was looking at Catra, who was looking and glancing down from the balcony fixated at the activities and liveliness of the exciting activity and commotions that was happening and going on down there that happened on the streets often down below in Bright Moon during the night with a calm and peaceful expression and serene and gentle smile on her face and leaning her elbows on top of the balcony's railing, and her beauty matching against the night sky with a infatuated and enchanted lovestruck expression, a fixated look of infatuated and enchanted lovestruck, in her eyes as she looked and gazed at her girlfriend in wondrous and passionate lovestruck silence due to how beautiful she was against the many moonlights and starlights in Etheria's night sky before she then notice her girlfriend looking and gazing at her in lovestruck passionate and wonder in complete silence as she then ask her. "Is something the matter, Adora?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing!"

Adora then immediately looked away embarrassed - looking away in embarassment - with a blush on her face, causing Catra to simply smile at the current She-ra.

[I am nothing in between...]

[You know you woudn't want it any other way...]

* * *

[So take me as I am...]

[This may mean, you'll have to be a stronger man.]

[Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous, and i'm going to extremes]

Catra was standing above over Adora on the bed as Adora was looking around nervously with a red blush on her face in embarrassment at this.

"Ummmm... Catra?"

"Yeah Adora?"

"What are we doing?" Adora asked with a nervous smile and deep red blush on her face.

Catra was silence for a moment and then given and flashed Adora an rather large teasing predatory grin toward her girlfriend, making her even more nervous and blushed about this.

"Oh, don't worry about that right now, Adora." Catra said with a mischievous grin on her face and a teasing tone in her voice before she then suddenly spoke in a low and husky voice that was sexy to her ears (when she've lowered her voice), making Adora even more nervous and aroused about this. "Because _you_ will be having the fun of your life."

Adora's deep red blush then have just grown even more deeper than before...

[Tomorrow I will change, and today won't mean a thing!]

* * *

[I'm a bitch...]

Catra and Melog were playing UNO against Mermista and Scorpia in a 2v2 game with several rounds already now. And it was an intense game of UNO at that too, as what was supposed to be just only casually playing a few casual rounds and friendly games of playing UNO on just a casual night (a relax and stress-free casual night to be precise) soon became and turned into a extremely intense match and fiercely competitive battle between Catra and Melog versus Mermista and Scorpia in 2v2 combat after Mermista had refused to conceded her loss (and give up on trying to win for tonight) and dragged Scorpia into this mess somehow.

Team Catra & Melog and Team Mermista & Scorpia were looking and focusing hard on at their cards in their hands intensely, as they were holding vastly different numbers of cards in their hands between each others with Catra 5 cards, Melog 1 card, Mermista 7 cards, and Scorpia 22 cards and were consider their options and choices of which cards they should put down next while everyone were watching this from the sidelines in anticipations of this in silence... before Mermista then pick up a red 7 card from her hand and threw it down into the card pile on her turn.

"HA-HAA!!! Try to recover from this!!!!!"

Melog then mew happily as they put down a red 1 card with their telekinesis powers. "Mew!" (I win!)

This cause Mermista and Scorpia to turn grey in shock from thiswith wide blank eyes accompy by the sound of a shattering glass sound effect, but what Catra said is what truely killed this (and deal the finishing blow).

"What you were saying?" Catra said with a smug smirk and raised eyebrow on her face.

Mermista fell down from her chair to the floor as she screamed angrily out loud at this. "HOW DO I KEEP _LOSING_ TO EMOTIONAL SUPPORT ANIMALS?!?!!?"

Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Netossa, and Spinnerella were watching from the bar before Netossa then spoke and comment on this. "That is why I decide to turned down on playing as my gut told me not to play and not to mess with Melog for some reason. And i'm just glad that I didn't play with them. Or else I would just ended up like them."

"That's _SEVEN_ games in the row... HOW?!?! How is Melog even managing to win all of them singlehandedly and turn them into one-sided rounds with such complete ease?!" Bow asked this in disbelief.

"You know, Catra told me Melog's past before we met them on Krytis when she has ask them about their past." Adora said, before she then told them about it. "Turns out; Melog used to be a card shark on Krytis. Who was banned from the city of Los Veza... before Horde Prime came and blew up Krytis."

Netossa was both impressed and terrified of Melog in the same measure when she shudder and laughed in fear at what she heard. "Yep, i'm definitely not messing with them."

* * *

[I'm a lover...]

Catra was reading a book on her and Adora's bed with Melog taking a nap and sleeping beside right her before Adora came and walked right over to the bed with a slow and sluggish tired gait like a zombie after a exhausting day as she was exhausted from being busy and working for the whole day and once she have reach the bed, she fell face down first onto the bed and remain silent for a moment before she crawled over to her magicat girlfriend which got her attention and sat gerself up beside her. "Must have been a busy day in the north for you to be exhausted at this level, haven't it?"

"Nngghh... No talkie, need hugs."

Catra rolled her eyes but smiles fondly toward Adora nonetheless as she put her book down and give her girlfriend a nice hug before she begun purring to make her feel better until she then kiss her on the before she ask her. "Feeling better now?"

"Mmm... Better." Adora said blissfully. Catra just give a smile when she closed her eyes and lean her head on her shoulder as she kept on purring.

* * *

[I'm a child...]

"CATRA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE ACTUA: HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!"

"I'M HAVING FUN UP HERE, ADORA! SO SHUT UP!"

"CATRA, GET DOWN!"

"NO!"

"CATRA, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"

"CATRA, GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!"

"MAKE ME!"

"OH YEAH?! Well, HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE ME TO GO PLANNING ON GETTING UP THERE AND GET YOU BACK DOWN BY FORCE!"

"GO AHEAD AND TRIED, ADORA! WE BOTH KNOW THAT I'M THE BETTER CLIMBER!"

* * *

[I'm a mother...]

Catra was helping bandaging the injuries of a child with a small gentle and caring smile on her face.

* * *

[I'm a sinner...]

"Please, Adora?"

"After what have happened today? I don't think so."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"I WAS SAVING THOSE SWEDISH FISH AND YELLOW M&M SINCE THIS MORNING, CATRA!"

* * *

[I'm a saint...]

Adora was breathing hard and heavily and left bleeding against an wall by an assassin group hired to kill her and standing over her after they attacked her by surprised and prevented her from transforming into She-Ra by taking her surprised and bashing her head into the above-stated wall with a serious injury on her as before they prepared to killed her, but before they could even do that, there was a sounds of beatings and screamings - a sounds of beatings and punching along with screamings and gruntings, sudden and various incoherent screamings and gruntings of someone getting beaten easily without trouble, coming from outside of the alleyway - and then one of the assassin members was threw to the ground, threw and tossed down to the ground, causing all of them to turn their heads to see Catra glaring at the assassin group in enraged and furious anger at this - walking toward them and glaring at the assassin group who hurt and tried to kill Adora in enraged and furious anger with her claws out - while Glimmer was beside her before she then spoke and shouted at the hired band of assassins who attempted and tried to kill Adora with baring her teeths and a loud and angry growling voice and a warning.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU ASSHOLES!" Catra snarled at them in seething rage at what they did and were about to do to Adora.

The assassin group did not heed her warnings nor care before the assassin members with ranged weapons shoot and fired all on her. But that was all Catra needed before she dodged their attacks easily by instantly jumping over their shots fired on her before she landed back on the ground without even stumbling over with ease thanks to her felinoid nature and then bolted and sprinted toward them in a swift burst of speed when she'd suddenly disappeared momentary in an afterimage blurr. She ran toward them as she easily dodge the shootings on her, dodged their attacks and shootings on her, nimbly until she have came and got up close in on her targets before she then attacked and took out some of the assassin members with ranged weapons quite easily by just slashing and slicing their ranged weapons up into pieces, destroying their weapons, with her claws like they were just simple wrapping papers that she was shredding and knocked them out cold with either a single punch or kick to them to their face.

Catra then attacked and fought the rest of the other assassins, attacked and fought against the remaining rest of the other assassins who were hired to kill Adora still standing, fighting them, fighting against them, on her own, with calm fury at what they did to Adora and were about to do to her, like an raging and furious wild beast (or a berserker) that she technically is at the moment as the magicat was easily dodging and sidestepping all of their attacks swiftly like they were nothing to her and/or like if she was ninja or teleporting since she appeared to vanished and disappeared only for her to then reappeared to the next spot she was at with a blurring mirage left behind in her place in her dodging of their attacks while she constantly dodged and evaded their attacks as she just kept on attacking all of the assassins by herself. She took out the assassin group one by one until she eventually took out and knocked out the final assassin member of this particular assassin group left last standing unconscious with one punch when she have punched them to their face.

Once this assassin group was finished and were dealed with, Catra rushed over and scooped up Adora in her arms before she hugged her as tight as she could, relief and relieved that she was alright, crying in relieved relief that she was alright as she hold in her arms. Adora looked at Glimmer and smiled despite the injury that she have took to the head, who then returned the smile. Glimmer left and start gathering and tying up the unconscious assassin group with her magic so that Adora and Catra could have a private moment with each other for now.

[I do not feel ashamed...]

* * *

[I'm your hell...]

Some days it's Adora and Catra seen cuddling with each other, but other day it's...

"Hugs."

"No."

"Hugs."

"NO!"

Catra jumped and pounce onto Adora's back. "I'M GETTING MY HUGS, FUCKER!"

"BITCH-"

Catra being a bastard cat...

* * *

[I'm your dream...]

Adora was watching Catra catching and hunting for some fishes in a shallow river (that was at most only knee-deep) with Bow and Wrong Hordak and was having generally a good and fun time while she was sitting on this river's sandy shore along with Melog being beside her as she watch and saw her girlfriend quickly catching and caught a rather big fish from the river with her hands and she was laughing out loud in proud and enjoyment at this from the bank before she then smiled, with giving a blissful smile, in her romantic and wistful love for the magicat in romantic and loving silence at this...

[I am nothing in between]

[You know you woudn't want it any other way]

* * *

[*Instrumental*]

"Hey, Adora?"

"Yeah, Catra?"

Adora and Catra were sitting at the ledge of their favorite spot in the Fright Zone back when they were still in the Horde with Catra resting her head against her raised knee as they stared and watch the beautiful scenery of the kingdom with the stars dotting against the midnight sky during night from the ledge of their favorite spot overlooking the entire Fright Zone, the new Fright Zone, after the reformed kingdom was transformed right into its current form and appearance at the end of the Rebellion and was been modified & revamped (relatively) even somewhat further by Scorpia and Perfuma into what it is seen with keeping and leaving some pieces left from the old Fright Zone intact for nostalgia and sensible reasons including the name itself (for now) as Scorpia was unable to figured out and wasn't sure of a new name for the Fright Zone and/or what to renamed the Fright Zone to exactly and she decided to keep the Fright Zone, keeping the Fright Zone, with calling the reformed kingdom the new Fright Zone as a temporary placeholder name for now as she tried to figured out and think up (with some helps from Perfuma) a good name, a new name that was good enough, for the newly reformed kingdom before she ask her a important question. "Do you think that I deserved redemption?Do you think that I really deserved redemption? After everything that I did?"

"What do you mean, Catra?"

"I meant me Adora, deserving redemption. Deserving redemption despite everything I have did. Do you really think I deserved redemption? Do you really think I deserved redemption despite everything? After everything that I did? After I've hurt you with my actions? After I've hurt both you and everyone you knew and/or care about with my actions? After what I did? After what I have did? After what I done? After what I have done? Do you think I deserved to have redemption? Do you really think I deserved to have redemption, Adora? Do you think I deserved redemption? Do you really think I deserved redemption, Adora?" Catra raved and rambled, raving and rambling about herself, with her ear pressed against her head in shame, pressing her cat-like ears against her head as she looked down, both in shame.

Adora then looked at Catra and just stared at her in silence for a moment...

Before she then calmly smiled to her, giving and showing a calm and understanding gentle and kind smile toward her girlfriend, as she told her softly.

"Oh, Catra. Listen... Don't blame yourself for what had happen in the past." Adora said. "Sure, what you did hurt me and were unforgivable, but everything is in the past now as you're now here with me and that is all I care about. Neither did I blame you, I didn't blame you for what happened in the past. After what happened in the past is now in the past." She put and cupped Catra's face in her hands as she turned her face toward hers and look at her in her beautiful eyes with an calm and gentle sympathic smile. "You being here with me by right my side is all that I care about and matters to me right now. As you have came back to me, you have came back to me despite what you have done. What happened in the past is still in the past. Everything in the past remained in the past. Despite what you think about yourself and no matters what other peoples who haven't forgiven you and blame you for your past actions say about you." Adora then put her forehead up against Catra's. "Catra; I believe that anyone deserved a second chance at redemption if they're not far beyond redemption to be able to redeem themselves and make up for their past actions whatever they did, even if they think that they don't deserve it and feel worth it to have a chance at redemption. And that's what you did despite your past actions and, in all honestly, I am glad for that everyday. As you're the single most important person to me in my life since you mean everything to me and you are worth the hell for me even if you are cat at times..."

Catra just snorted in amusement. "That was rather cheesy, Adora."

Adora then just laugh good-heartedly at that. "Yeah, but you loved it anyway!" She said with a laugh.

After laughing to each other for a good while, their laughters then slowly begun to died down until they finally stopped laughing... before Adora and Catra then look at each other in each other's eyes respectively, mesmerized at the beauty of their eyes, being mesmerized at the beauty of their own eyes. All before Adora then ask her girlfriend.  
"So..."

"What?"

"Kisses?" Adora smiled.

Catra rolled her eyes at her girlfriend but still smiled toward her. "Sure, you dork."

Adora and Catra then kissed each other.

[Just when you think you figure me out, the season's already changing...]

[I think it's cool, you do what you do and don't try to save me...]

* * *

[I'm a bitch...]

Catra was laughing out loud victorously yet manically at the same time with her foot down on the table as she and Adora have absolutely destroyed _and_ wiped out Bow and Glimmer easily during their training together and were now wrecking _and_ ruining the furnitures too with her claws like crazy after beating and destroying them in training and taunted her (and Adora's) opponents when she had stiff a pot of super catnips plants before her irises then blown up to taking up most of her eyes and the magicat then instantly goes crazy, immediately became hyper activative, doing bizarre things, and acting like a bastard cat upon stiffing the plants as she was scratching up everything in sight with her claws and is zooming and running around all over the place like a crazy cat (that she technically is), and sending and knocking down various items to the floor with a chance being cracked and shattered into pieces, climbing and jumping up everywhere, looking and dotting her eyes and head around everywhere at every directions, and acting like a high bastard cat whose high on catnips in general, while Adora was chasing after her with Scorpina hiding under the table crying and sobbing tears at accidently giving Catra all of those super catnips plants at once due to her claws and causing this mess in the first place by complete accident in a fetal position in a pool formed from her tears under the table while Perfuma busy comforting her sobbing girlfriend.

* * *

[I'm a lover...]

Catra and Adora were tenderly and lovingly hugging and kissing each other under a tree on a boat at Bright Moon while watching the night sky...

* * *

[I'm a child...]

Catra was clinging and holding on stubbornly down to the couch with her claws while Adora was trying to pull her off in order to take the magicat somewhere important. "Catra! We need to go for your appointment!"

"No! I don't want to go to the dentist!"

"We need to do it! It's for your own good, Catra!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

* * *

[I'm a mother...]

Catra was laying and sleeping on top of Adora in her sleeping bag in order to keep each other warm inside of their tent while it was night time and snowing in the Kingdom of Snow outside...

* * *

[I'm a sinner...]

Glimmer was just staring with a blank baffled and priceless expression at Catra with her look being annoyed... after she have _destroyed_ the entire room by scratching up everything inside of said room including all the furnitures and even the walls with her claws. "How... How did you... Why... Why did you... What reason you scratch up everything in the first place????"

"I don't know. I just did." Catra shrugged with indifference. Before she added. "And beside, it was Bow's fault that he give me the super catnips instead of the normal catnips since he was the one who give those to me instead of the normal ones by accident in the first place."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, CATRA!"

* * *

[I'm a saint...]

Catra was beating the absolute shit out of a sorcerer and an cohort of random peoples united and working together through clenchly and barely on their goal to seek revenge hired him to helping them who poisoned Adora with a poison curse in her food originally intented for the magicat herself with her fists in order to get the antidote and cure for the poison curse spell for her girlfriend while Glimmer and Frosta watched on from the sidelines and were letting her beat them down and thrashing them in order to let her get and vent out all of her pent-up emotions and feelings at what is happening in this tense situation right now before she have eventually finished beating all of them off and Catra quickly got the antidote for the poison curse spell to cure her girlfriend.

[I do not feel ashamed...]

* * *

[I'm your hell...]

Adora was now wide awake in bed since it was now morning with the lights of the rising sun shining into the room through the drapes and curtains of the room from the window... while Catra was sleeping on top of her, curled up and sleeping like how a cat would.

"Catra. Can you please get off of me? I need to get up."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... No."

* * *

[I'm your dream...]

Adora then slightly peaked opened one eye in their shared bed of the room and looked down to see Catra was resting and sleeping peacefully on top of her with her head laying right on top of her chest - with an rather quiet and peaceful look on her face - before she then smiled and put a hand on her as she simply give a content sigh at this, being happy and content that she is with her girlfriend...

[I am nothing in between]

[You know you woudn't want it any other way]

* * *

[I'm a bitch...]

Catra was tickling Adora, since she already know full well of where the spots where she is the most tickish were exactly, causing Adora to burst out with laughters, causing her to be send bursting out into a fit of laughters, bursting out in a fit of laughters while she was begging her magicat friend to stop it in between her laughters...

* * *

[I'm a tease...]

"Hey, Adora."

"Yeah, Catra?"

"I heard that you want to do BSDM with me."

Adora immediately spit out her drink and then blushed and shouted in embarrassment. "W-W-WHAT?!"

* * *

[I'm a goddess on my knees...]

Catra was on her knees, forced to be on her knees, in front of a Galatic Horde Remnant firing squad pointing all of their rifles on her in a village on a random planet with her face bruised & injured as she glared at them in defience with a intense look across her face to them... before a bright explosion & explosive flash of light suddenly appeared right behind her back out of no where and then the firing squad was suddenly taking out swiftly in an single shot of attack by a energy blast when a wave of that same energy blast have came from behind her.

Catra turn her head behind her back in order to get a better view. She saw Adora, in her She-ra form, standing behind her as she bask under the glows of the sunlight piercing through the clouds to shine down on her and shined under the shimmering and gleaming sunlight rays of the sun like she was a protecting guardian goddess appearing in a flash of light to aid her in her time of her need.

* * *

[When you hurt. When you suffer. I'm your angel undercover...]

Catra was comforting, hugging, and craddling Adora in her arms after she had woke up from a nightmare as she was soothing and comforting her girlfriend with the sounds of her purring...

* * *

[I'm been numb. I'm revived.]

[I can't say i'm not alive.]

[You know you woudn't want it any other way]

[*Instrumental*]

"Hey, Adora?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Catra?"

Adora and Catra were laying on the grasses with Melog themselves laying on their sides right beside them and watching the stars & the moons in the night sky, the dancing and twinkling lights of the beautiful stars & the drifting and sailing shining moons in the sacred midnight darkness of the night sky, in the Whispering Woods, in the dark mysterious & ominous forest of the Whispering Woods.

"Do you think i'm a bitch, Adora? Do you think i'm worth it, Adora?"

"... What...?"

"Me. Being a bitch. Do you think i'm a bitch, Adora? Since I feel like did a lot of things out of spite. Do you think i'm actually worth it to you, Adora?"

Adora was silence as she listen carefully to Catra.

"I mean; Do you really think i'm worth it to you, Adora? Do you think i'm worth the trouble I caused for you? Do you think i'm worth it despite the troubles that I caused for you? Do you think i'm worth the trouble despite what I did? Do you think that i'm worth eveything despite what I did and done? Do you think i'm worth eveything to you despite what I did and done? Do you really think i'm actually worth all the trouble, worth everything, to you despite what I did and done? Because I don't feel like i'm actually worth all the trouble, worth everything, all the trouble, to you for what I have did and done. All because I feel like I'm a bitch." Catra ramble (and somewhat ranted) about herself as she unloaded all of her self-hatred and self-loathing of herself, what she was feeling under, all of the emotions and feelings that she was feeling under in her heart, onto her girlfriend. "I'm a bitch because what I did. Since I did a lot of things that I am not proud of. Afterall, I have did hurt and/or kill and cause pain for many people, betray and/or pushed away those who have actually trusted me including you Adora, nearly destroyed Ethernia and wiped out reality in anger my just out of sheer spite toward the universe for causing all of my problems and wanting make it to suffered with me like I did that resulted in Sparkle's mom sacrificing herself because I pulled that damn lever, Sparkle's mom sacrificed herself after I pulled that lever, and, most importantly to me, I hurt you, I hurt you and made you to suffer with my actions, I cause you to be hurt and suffer because of my actions. I'm a bitch. I'm a definitely bitch. I'm a toxic bitch definitely. I'm truely a bitch, aren't I Adora? I'm a real bitch, Adora. I'm a bitch, Adora..."

Adora was silence and looking at Catra for a moment... before she smiled to her girlfriend.

" _Oh_ , Catra... Of course you're worth it. Don't blame yourself for what happened in the past." Adora said as she told her girlfriend and cupped her face in her hands. "What happened in the past still is the past. Sure, what you did did hurt me and was unforgivable, but everything is in the past now. As you're here with me, right by my side, and that is all I cared about. You being here with me right beside me now is all that I cared about and matters to me. Nor do I blame you, I don't blame you, for what happened in the past. As you came back, you still came back to me despite what you did and done. After what happened in the past remained in the past now. So of course you're worth it, Catra. You're worth the trouble. You're worth all the trouble despite what you've did. You're worth all the trouble despite what you've did and done. You're worth everything to me, Catra. As you mean everything to me, Catra. You mean everything to me, Catra. You mean everything to me... all because I loved you, Catra. I loved you, Catra. Even through you can be a bitch at times, I love you. Maybe you are a bitch, but you're my bitch. I love you all the same, Catra. I love you all the same Catra, even if you are a bitch..."

Catra was silence and then snorted. "... Dork."

"Yeah? I'm the dork you're love with in." Adora said.

The sound of silence fell between Adora and Catra gazing each other longingly and yearningly in each other's eyes lovingly before they press their foreheads against each other lovefully, all under the shining and beautiful watch and gaze of the Etheria's moons...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This song fic was inspired by Meredith Brook - I'm A Bitch. I heard it on the radio and I thought this song fit perfectly to Catra, then boom this story is made.  
> I'm just so damn glad that I am finished with this now because it took me like a whole damn month for me to finished it. Mostly due to the numerous instances of writer's blocks and me editing the various part of the stories multiple times if I don't feel they're right.  
> Some of the scenes were inspired from various source that I am not going to talk about (unless its on AO3 as I can edit it) since I want to finished this note as fast as possible.  
> Why I posted this story without the A/N on AO3 on Valentine's day (beside AO3 allow me to edit) first? Because why not?


End file.
